Friend and foe
by Kiltedforpleasure
Summary: Set shortly after the episode " The Enterprise Incident", the Enterprise receives a distress signal from a small outpost, claiming that Romulans had attacked and taken hostages. As Captain Kirk rushes to their aid, Spock can't shake the feeling that something is amiss. And then the whole mission goes awry.


**Chapter 1**

"Captain's log, stardate 5028,5.  
We completed our recent mission to steal a Romulan cloaking device successfully and escorted it - together with our unexpected guest, the Commander of the Romulan flagship - safely to Starbase 3. We are headed for Spacestation K2 to pick up new crewmembers. Everyone aboard, me included, is looking forward for some much-needed rest. We all are tired after our last demanding missions."

Captain Kirk leant back in his chain in a leisurely posture, a steaming cup of fresh coffee in his hand. He thought back to his recent mission that had led his crew deep into the Romulan Empire. It had been a mission under a sealed order, not only dangerous for his ship and crew but very demanding as well. He could see the strain it had put on his crew and knew about their delight, as he announced their well-earned shore leave on the space station. The journey to the space station should be a walk in the park.

 _Unless..._

Kirk thought but quickly shrugged that thought off.

 _No! No unless! What could go wrong now? Our trip is going smoothly so far._

He allowed himself to sink back into his chair a little deeper and took a big sip of his coffee, finally able to relax.

"Captain,"

Uhura called from her station and by the tone of her voice, Kirk instantly knew, that something was amiss. He sat up straight, already suspecting that their shore leave may have to wait just a little bit longer. With a little sigh, the commander looked over his shoulder back to were the young woman was seated and signalled her to continue.

"We just received a distress signal from Outpost 6."

 _Damn, I jinxed it!_

Kirk thought, putting his cup aside and turned fully towards to Uhura. But this was what their life aboard the starship was like. Full of surprises and unknown dangers.

"Pipe it through, Lieutenant."

"Aye, Sir!"

The skilled hands of the petite African woman flew over the controls in a long-predicted routine and only seconds later static white noise crackled through the speakers. Tensing up immediately, Kirk leant forward in his seat and listened closely to the distorted voice of a man.

"...you hear me? This is Outpost 6. Enterprise! Please...in...Commander Gibson... been attacked by Romu… hostages taken...could hide...help! Enterprise! I..."

The message abruptly cut to static noise and then died away. Kirk jumped up and rounded the guardrail to reach the science station, while he bombarded his officers with orders.

"Set course for Outpost 6!  
Uhura, try to establish contact with the outpost!  
All decks, red alert!"

The red lights flashed to the muted bridge alarm by the time he had reached his first officer. The tall Vulcan straightened to his full height and locked his gaze with his Captain's.

"Outpost 6 is still out of sensor reach, Sir. Yet sensors show nothing to indicate the activity of other vessels in this sector."

Kirk nodded his head slowly.

"Well, Mr Spock. We all know about the cloaking device the Romulans use."

The recent events came back to the Captain's mind and he silently wondered if the Romulan Commander had made her way back to the Romulan Empire already. His thoughts, however, were disrupted by the Vulcan's calm voice.

"Yes, Sir. The cloak would hide the ship from our sensors temporarily. But even a cloaked ship would leave some traces behind."

Kirk turned briefly to the viewing screen, before shifting his attention back to the Vulcan.

"We don't know how long ago the distress call was made. It is possible, the traces have vanished by now."

It was now the Vulcan's turn to nod.

"Affirmative, Sir. Exhaust particles are very fleeting they might indeed have dissipated by now."

Again Kirk turned towards the front of the bridge.

"Mr Sulu. Plot a course for outpost 6, head warp factor 3. Raise shields."

Sulu briefly glanced back over his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Aye, Sir. Course for Outpost 6 laid in, ahead warp factor 3, shields are up."

"Still no answer, Captain."

Uhura's voice sounded as tense as Kirk felt. The man turned to his communications officer with a frown on his face and met her worried gaze.

"Keep trying."

Was his short command which she acknowledged with a slight smile and a nod. Jim's frown deepened a bit more as he turned back to Spock.

"I don't like this, Spock."

He finally mouthed his concerns, earning a raised eyebrow as a response.

"Lieutenant Uhura, call Mr Scott and Doctor McCoy to the main conference room. Mr Spock, you come with me."

The captain turned towards the turbolift's red door, knowing that Spock would follow his lead like he had always done.

"Mr Sulu you have the con."


End file.
